Flashing Before My Eyes
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: [Oneshot][A bit of AkuRoku] There was something about you...There was this nagging feeling inside me when I'm around you...I didn't understand how, though...I'm a Nobody...But I think I get it now... [A crappy excuse for an AkuRoku]


I don't own Kingsom Hearts

This is my first KH oneshot. Please don't flame me too much; I already know it's going to turn out crappy

"Regular speech"

_"Flashbacks"_

_Thoughts_

Flashing Before My Eyes

The two jumped back, weapons in their hands as the Assassin Nobodies surrounded them.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel said

"Feeling a little...regret?" Sora asked him teasingly

"Nah...I can handle these punks." he said, turning to him, "Heh, watch this!"

The red-haired pyro jumped into the center of where his former minions were. He focused his energy, making his chakrams wheel around him, spouting flames around their spiky tips. Sora watched as Axel unleashed his power, making the brunette shield his eyes from the very bright light of the flames.

Once the light was gone, Sora lowered his arm that shielded his sight. Looking around, he saw that the Assassin Nobodies were gone. There was no trace left.

"Whoa!"

He looked behind him and saw Axel lying on the ground. The keyblade master ran over to Number VIII.

"You're...fading away..." Sora said, seeing his former enemy slowly dissipating.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack...Y'know what I mean...?" he told him, "Not that Nobodies actually **have** beings...right?"

The green-eyed Nobody's head turned to Sora, "Anyway, I digress...Go, find Kairi..."

"Oh, almost forgot..." he added, "Sorry for what I did to her..."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora said

Axel chuckled, "Think I'll pass...My heart just wouldn't be it, y'know? Haven't got one."

He gave a soft laugh. That's when he saw it, or rather, them. Rapid flashbacks. Out of all of them, only three caught his eye.

_----------_

_"Number VIII!" Xemnas called_

_"Eh? What is it, Superior?" he asked, pausing in his steps. Axel noticed that there was someone else with him. A boy. _

_"This is Number XIII. I want you to show him around." _

_"Ah, okay." _

_Xemnas nodded and left him with the boy. _

_"Alrighty then, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" _

_"Yeah, I got it memorized. Nice to meet you; my name's Roxas." _

_"Roxas, huh? Well, now that Xemnas is gone, I'll show you around." he said, gesturing for the new member to follow him. _

_----------_

_"Run! Run away!"_

_"For once, I actually think that's a good idea, Demyx!" the redhead agreed, running for his life. Roxas ran beside him, as an angry Larxene was chasing the three. _

_"When I get you guys, you are **so** dead!" she shouted_

_"It's not our fault the Creepers jumped out at you as soon as you opened your closet door!" the pyro yelled, still running. A kunai knife whizzed past him, just barely missing his head. That aimed him to run faster. _

_"C'mon Roxas!" he said, grabbing the back of the boy's collar and dragging him as he throttled to full speed. _

_"Where's Demyx?" Roxas asked_

_"I dunno, but I'm not willing to take the time to find out!" _

_----------_

_"Awesome!" the youngest member exclaimed. Axel had a mission and stopped by Twilight Town on the way back. He got a few fireworks, because he didn't feel like getting in trouble for setting something in the castle aflame. The redhead invited Roxas to come and watch them with him, which he obliged eagerly. _

_Number VIII smiled at his best friend's childish exclamation and looked up at the sky, watching the fireworks explode into a mass of colors. _

_----------_

_"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" _

_"...No one would miss me..." Roxas said, continuing to walk away. Axel just stared at the retreating figure, a loss for words. _

_"T...That's not true!...I would..." _

_----------_

_I called after you Roxas...But I guess you didn't hear me...Because you walked away from me..._

"Guess it's true what they say..." he said softly

"Huh?" Sora looked down at him, confused

"They say when a human dies, memories flash before their eyes... Dunno how though; I'm a Nobody."

"...Axel, what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas."

Sora's head jerked back, recognizing the name. He then looked back at Axel's fading figure.

"He...was the only one I liked..." Axel said to him, "He made me feel...like I had a heart...It's kind of...funny..."

_And kind of ironic at the same time..._

The chakram-wielder turned his head back at Sora, smiling, "You make me feel...the same..."

He trailed off afterwards. His smile faded, turning into a look of seriousness.

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon." he told him

_Roxas, there was something about you...There was this nagging feeling inside me when I'm around you...I didn't understand at first, since I'm a Nobody and I can't feel...But now I get it..._

_Roxas, I loved you..._

"...Now go." he ordered the keyblade master, creating a portal with his last bit of strength. The redhead's arm went limp, after the portal was made.

"Axel..." Sora said as Number VIII, Axel, faded away into the darkness. Then, there was nothing there--only the portal in front of him.

Roxas gasped as his eyes shot open, waking him from his slumber. The boy sat up and looked around. He was still in his room in the castle. Number XIII got up from his bed and quietly left the room. It was still dark, so he didn't want to wake anyone up. The blue-eyed quickly and quietly walked over to Axel's room. Axel always left his door open; he really didn't care if anyone just strolls in and trashes it. Just as long as they don't touch his chakrams.

Roxas quietly opened the door and looked inside. The commander of the Assassin Nobodies was lying in his bed, blankets over him. Actually, he couldn't even tell if it was Axel, but the spiky red hair poking out from underneath the blankets gave it away.

_He's still there..._

He mentally sighed of relief and quietly closed the door. Walking down the hall back to his room, Roxas couldn't help but think about the dream he had. Who was that other guy? Did Axel really feel that way about him? And would he _really_ leave Axel one day? There were too many questions. But one thing, he knew.

_I don't want that to happen to you..._

_I don't want you to fade away..._

_Please don't fade away..._

_I promise, I won't leave you..._

_Just don't leave me..._

-Owari-

**See? Totally crappy. You don't have to review, just press the 'Back' button now. Sorry for wasting anyone's time with this. **


End file.
